warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sight/Chapter 7
Chapter description :After Hollykit's declaration of wanting to train as a medicine cat, Lionkit stares at her in surprise, and asks her why. Hollykit snaps at him, and Lionkit seems uninterested in the thought of becoming a medicine cat, and says she'd always be stuck in camp, treating injured cats. :The black she-cat doesn't want to know what she would be missing, and Hollykit just tells Lionkit about how much she would know. She meows that she'd see StarClan, learn all about herbs. She asks her brother would could be more exciting than that, but Lionkit exclaims that fighting ShadowClan would be. Hollykit insists that she want to have dreams like Leafpool and Willowpaw, then Lionkit starts teasing her that she does have dreams, about hedgehogs. :Hollykit then proceeds to playfully pounce on Lionkit. As they started to wrestle, Squirrelflight scolds them for making the fresh-kill pile dusty with their roughhousing and sends them back to the nursery. Hollykit protests, complaining that she hasn't eaten yet, so Squirrelflight tells her to get herself and Ferncloud something to eat. While walking away, Squirrelflight says, half to herself, that she hope that Thornclaw knows that he's leading the sunhigh patrol. Hollykit says that Squirrelflight should go remind him, since she's clearly keeping an eye on everybody. Squirrelflight asks her to repeat what she said, but Hollykit claims to have said nothing. Hollykit exclaims to Lionkit that Squirrelflight is always ruining their fun, but Lionkit replies that she's just busy. Hollykit agrees reluctantly. :After bringing back food for Ferncloud and feeding herself, she excitedly runs back to Willowpaw, who proceeds to tell her about a dream she had. Intrigued, Hollykit pesters the apprentice for more information on the ways of the medicine cat, until Mothwing calls for Willowpaw to leave. Hollykit returns to Leafpool's den, where she attempts to ask Leafpool about training as her apprentice, but chokes on her words. Jaykit asks what is going on, and Leafpool sends him back to the nursery so that she and Hollykit can talk. Once alone, Leafpool calmly asks Hollykit what's troubling her, and Hollykit blurts out that she wants to train as a medicine cat. :Stunned, Leafpool questions what made her decide this, and Hollykit boldly proclaims her commitment and dedication to her Clan. Leafpool tells her that she'll talk to Firestar about it, and Hollykit bounces away, pleased that Leafpool hadn't said no. Returning back to the nursery, she rejoined her littermates. Jaykit asks her what was so important, and she responds that she asked to be Leafpool's apprentice proudly. Jaykit sourly retorts that he's pleased he's going to be a warrior, and Hollykit prays that Firestar would let him. :The black she-cat struggles to sleep that, knowing that she is going to become an apprentice with her brothers. Waking up early, Ferncloud allows her to go outside and greet the dawn patrol. Icekit halts her, pointing out that Hollykit wouldn't be sleeping in the nursery with her anymore, and Foxkit complains that he'd rather be in the apprentice den with Lionkit. Bidding them farewell, she leaves and finds her parents, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, who congratulate her on her big day, and greet the dawn patrol. Cloudtail reports that WindClan and ShadowClan are keeping their border fresh, and though concerned, Brambleclaw decides to ignore it. Curious, Ashfur points out that that should be a decision for Firestar to make. Brambleclaw, a bit threatened, does agree and says he will discuss it with Firestar, but that there was no point in overreacting. :Once they settle, Firestar calls for a Clan meeting, commenting that this is one of his favourite duties as a leader. He apprentices Lionkit - now Lionpaw - to Ashfur, and Hollykit - now Hollypaw - to Leafpool. Jaykit barges forward, staring up at Firestar and demanding what would happen to him. Whitewing gasps, commenting that he can't become an apprentice, and Thornclaw agrees, saying that Longtail moved to the elders den when he went blind. Spiderleg and Sorreltail agree, and Jaykit spits out that he wants to be an apprentice as well. Firestar assures him that he's going to be an apprentice after all, and that his mentor will be Brightheart. Characters Major }} Minor *Squirrelflight *Ferncloud *Thornclaw *Icekit *Foxkit *Leafpool *Willowpaw *Mothwing *Jaykit *Firestar *Brambleclaw *Cloudtail *Cinderpaw *Stormfur *Ashfur *Whitewing *Spiderleg *Honeypaw *Poppypaw *Birchfall *Mousefur *Longtail *Berrypaw *Daisy *Hazelpaw *Sorreltail }} Mentioned }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:The Sight Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages